The invention relates to a railway traction vehicle comprising a bogey chassis mounted on wheel axles including a vehicle chassis spring-mounted on the bogey chassis and at least one motor-transmission unit drivingly connected to a wheel axle and mounted underneath the vehicle chassis and within the bogey chassis close to the wheel axle. The motor transmission unit is suspended from pendulum suspension means close to the wheel axle in the bogey chassis as well as being suspended in the vehicle chassis.
Such a construction of a power bogey in which the motor-transmission unit is suspended at three points is known for example from DE-PS 28 22 992. In that case the unit is mounted close to the wheel set from pendulum suspension means and close to the pivoting pin of the bogey, as a pivoting point, in the locomotive box in order to uncouple the mass of the motor-transmission unit from the bogey chassis and at the same time to reduce relative movements between the transmission and the set of wheels to a minimum. This results in the major part of the mass of the unit being secondarily sprung together with the locomotive box and in the pivoting point in the carriage box being fixed close to the high axle of the bogey.
However, the known linkage of the motor to the locomotive box causes large relative displacements between the transmission and the wheel set shaft. Moreover, due to this type of suspension it is necessary to place the pivoting point of the motor-transmission unit close to the bogey high axle regardless of conflicting requirements, e.g. with a view to riding stability, since otherwise the afore-said movements would become too large for currently employed transmission couplings.
In a bogey construction according to DE-OS 26 50 035 the suspension of the motor-transmission unit proceeds by way of pendulum suspension means all of which are fitted to the vehicle chassis. Moreover and in addition to a single connecting rod parallel to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle a rather complicated and heavy servo-mechanism is provided. In a bogey construction according to DE-AS 10 89 405 the motor is suspended by way of pendulum suspension means and is guided along in fixed relationship to the bogey in all horizontal directions by an arrangement of three connecting rods and without the possibility to pivot in relation to the bogey.
CH-PS 338 856 finally discloses an apparatus for the lateral support of as drive motor of a locomotive. The purpose of this apparatus composed of a V-shaped bracket is to relieve stresses applied to the cross bar of the bogey.